How to lose a guy in fourteen days
by squished-by-me
Summary: Adapted from the movie, how to lose a guy in ten days. Syaoran takes a bet from his friends to woo Sakura whereas Sakura plans to wreak revenge on Syaoran instead...and they unexpectedly fall in love.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sakura vows to make the guy who dumped Meiling suffer being with her, while Syaoran is challenged by his friends to make a girl fall in love with him in 14 days and keep her till prom night. Will the two fall in love in the end?  
  
Age: 16  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura. CLAMP does.  
  
"Hey Sakura, deadline for the school's newsletter is in two weeks time. You got any ideas for any article?" Tomoyo, a girl with savvy slate grey hair stood in front of Sakura.  
  
Sakura took out her lunch bag, and shut her locker. She sighed at her best friend. "I've been racking my brains. No inspirations." Her auburn hair fell right above her shoulders, her emerald green eyes looked troubled.  
  
"Sakura.!!"  
  
Sakura turned around, facing Meiling, one of her good friends. She got a shock. Meiling's eyes were swollen and puffy, her black shiny long hair all ruffled. "He.he.dumped me." She choked out, sobbing hysterically. She crumpled onto the floor, leaning against Sakura's cold metal locker.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura gasped. They both knew that Syaoran was Meiling's greatest crush, and to be going out with him, was the-dream-come-true for Meiling. They kneeled down, patting Meiling's back.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked gently.  
  
"He.suddenly said that it was time for us to let go." Meiling sobbed. "Didn't.even.say.why." She said, through gulps of air. "We.only.dated.for.3 days."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances at each other. Syaoran was known throughout the school as the flirt, a guy who dumps girls after being bored with them.  
  
"Calm down Meiling," Tomoyo supported Meiling's back, balancing her. "Come on, get up, tell us what went wrong."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo lifted Meiling up from the floor. Streams of students were starting to file out of classrooms as the bell rang. "We had better go to the canteen.getting too crowded here." Muttered Sakura, and the three friends swam through the flood, heading for the canteen.  
  
===============================================  
  
The aroma of baked food wafted through the air, the buzzing of conversations filled the canteen.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura and chosen a secluded table at the corner of the canteen, away from the crowds.  
  
"Here, dry your tears." Tomoyo offered a tissue to Meiling, who was sitting opposite of the table.  
  
Meiling dapped the tissue at her puffy orange eyes, gabbling, "I didn't know what happened...I agreed with whatever he said, called him up frequently to chat, popped up wherever he was, and I.I.told him I loved him!" She bawled out. "The next thing I knew, he dumped me!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo nervously glanced at each other, while consoling Meiling.  
  
Sakura banged her fist upon the plastic table top. "What a flirt! He treats girls like toys.bored of them, throws them away. Someday, I'm going to teach him a lesson." Suddenly, a sparkle lit up in her green pools. "Hey guys.I've got an awesome idea." a glint of excitement danced in her green orbs. "Why don't I write a column in next month's newsletter in the girls' area about how to lose a guy in 10 ways just for Meiling! The girls just have to do the opposite on what I write, and I can test them out on a guy.I just need one as a guinea pig." Sakura said happily, with Meiling and Tomoyo gaping at her.  
  
"Well, Sakura, that.sounds like a great idea!" Tomoyo broke the silence. "What do you think, Meiling?"  
  
"Yeah Sakura! You'll do that for me?" Meiling said sweetly. "Thank you! You're the greatest friend ever!" "Come on, we had better get going, Class's gonna start." Sakura said, a smile fixed on her pretty face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Syao! Where did that pretty black haired girl go? You were dating her the last few days." Takashi enquired, sinking a bite into his burger. Syaoran, Takashi and Eriol were seated together in the canteen.  
  
Syaoran lay back in his chair, running his hand through his soft chestnut hair. "She wasn't that great after all. Got tired of her." He said coolly.  
  
"Syao, you can't even keep a girl for 1 week. Look at Tomoyo and me! We're getting along great. She's such a wonderful girl." Eriol trailed off, his blue eyes scanning the canteen through his spectacles for his girlfriend. He spotted her. He turned back at Syaoran, satisfied. "When are you going to get a steady one?  
  
"I've got loads of choices. Just taking my time." Syaoran rested his palms on his head, showing his arm muscles.  
  
Eriol shook his head despondently, navy hair falling over his face. "I bet with you Syaoran, you can't even keep a girl for 2 weeks."  
  
"Of course I can." Syaoran said mockingly. "Wanna bet? I can keep a girl as long as I like."  
  
Takashi's grey head shot up from his burger. "I challenge you!" He said gleefully, showing bits of bread in his mouth.  
  
"Chew your food before you eat, Takashi!" Eriol chastised, looking disgusted at the small pieces of vegetables sticking out of his teeth. "So Syaoran," Said Eriol, going back to the subject, "I bet with you a hundred dollars and three kowtows that you can't keep a girl for two weeks. Deal?"  
  
Syaoran smirked, his fiery amber eyes flaring. "That'll be too easy Eriol, why don't I let you choose the girl."  
  
===================================================== Syaoran strolled calmly towards an auburn haired girl, the one that Eriol chose. According from him, she was the toughest the girl to catch. Hadn't gone out with a boy for quite a long time.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
Sakura spun around, upon hearing a soothing male voice. She found herself facing Li Syaoran. His chestnut hair was messy, he wore a jacket and khaki pants, but it was his flaming amber eyes that captivated her the most. Sakura had to admit that Syaoran was gorgeous. Suddenly, she felt a tug at her arm. It was Meiling. Sakura broke out of her trance, blushing. IWhat am I doing? Falling for the guy that Meiling just cried over with?/I  
  
"What's your name?" He said, grinning.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura. She was very pretty, her deep emerald green eyes enticing him, with her auburn hair adding touches to her face, making her more beautiful. She had a slim and slender figure. "That's a pretty name." He said at last, touching her porcelain chin, slightly tipping it.  
  
Sakura stiffened at his touch. She moved away uncomfortably, the touch still lingering there.  
  
Completely ignoring Meiling's presence, Syaoran continued, "Hey Sakura, why don't we meet after school? There's this cool place I want to show you." He smiled, brightening up that handsome face.  
  
Suddenly, something struck Sakura. IWhy didn't I think of it before? He'll be a perfect guinea pig for my column.and a perfect revenge for Meiling! /I Loosening up, Sakura gave a dazzling smile, "Sure. See you later."  
  
"Excellent." Syaoran walked away, smirking. This was going to be working great. He'll win the bet, get a hundred bucks, and three kowtows from Eriol.  
  
Sakura walked towards her friends, smiling, with Meiling eyeing her warily. IThis was going to be working great. /I "Come on guys, I've got something to tell you."  
  
b a/n: I think I shall stop here.how is it? This is my first CSS story, so PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^ I'll be sooo happy if I just get one! Then I can continue on the next chapter. I hope you like it! /b  
  
-Jane 


	2. bug him, make him, say him

Chapter 2: Bug him, Make him, Say him  
  
Age: 16  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
A/N: Omg! I received FIVE REVIEWS!!! -elated- Thank you guys!! ^-^  
  
Sakura-star-66: Wow! Thank you!!! I took a few days of planning to write this story, I hope I won't let you down!  
  
Starchan: Yup, I took it from there, watched the movie with my friend =p.  
  
Animeobsessionfantasy: LOL!  
  
Emeraldeyes: Ok.I changed my summary. How is it now?  
  
Sweetycherryblossom: Thank you! ^-^  
  
Ok.better start with the story now. Sorry for the delay! Was held back by homework.and er, don't mind my warped sense of humour. I'll try my best to make it funny.  
  
How to lose a guy in 10 ways:  
  
Bug him, make him, say him.  
  
Sakura flickered her eyes to the teacher, who was scratching some formulas on the chalkboard, then to the note.  
  
It was in scrawly handwriting. Trademark of Meiling. I Sakura, are you sure you can do this? Where will you be going with him after school? Do you need us to tag along?  
  
Sakura stifled back a giggle. Meiling was being too over-precautious! She scribbled back: Don't worry Meiling! Everything will go to plan, as what I told you and Tomoyo. I have no clue where Syaoran is taking me.  
  
Sakura folded up the note. Checking on the teacher at the corner of her eye, she tossed it over to Meiling, who caught it neatly between her two fingers. Meiling's eyes darted up from the note to Sakura. She cast her a precaurious look. Sakura smiled reassuringly. She was sure she would not lean in her plan. Hopefully. ...............................  
  
"Bye guys!" Sakura shouted to Tomoyo and Meiling, heading for the entrance.  
  
"Bye!!" yelled back Tomoyo. Meiling forced a smile on her face waved back.  
  
Sakura slung her backpack over her shoulder, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand while surveying the surroundings for Syaoran. Suddenly, she felt a pair of muscular arms slip around her slender waist.  
  
"Hello Sakura." She heard his usual smooth voice.  
  
His touch sent a tingling feeling up her spine. Sakura could smell Syaoran's unique scent. She pulled away from his clutch, turning around to face him.  
  
Students flowed past them.  
  
Syaoran's chestnut hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance. He stared into her deep green eyes, "Why don't we go to the movies."  
  
Sakura tore her eyes always from his stare, blushing. That pair of amber eyes seemed to overpower her, draw her into his arms.  
  
"Yeah, come on, let's make a move." She mumbled, looking away.  
  
IThis is too easy./I Syaoran smirked as he glanced at Sakura. IShe's already in the palm of my hand./I  
  
..............................  
  
IGet a grip on yourself Sakura./I Sakura chided herself as Syaoran and her entered the cool air of the movie theatre, armed with popcorn and coke. I You're supposed to irritate him, not fall for him, remember? Yes, irritate him.I must follow my plan, I must not sway.for Meiling./I Sakura chanted to herself silently, as she followed the silhouette of Syaoran's tall built in the dark theatre. She took a deep breath, revising her plan in her mind. (a/n: hehe.so, let the games begin. ^-^)  
  
The theatre was rather empty, with only a few people occupying seats. Rows of red chairs stayed vacant. Syaoran chose the middle row. "Come on, this way." They walked through a small space to the chairs. Syaoran sat down, putting his drink in the holder. (a/n: that thing at the side of the chair? Dunno what's that called.)  
  
Sakura remained standing. "Syaoran.I don't like it here, let's try those over there." She pointed to the back.  
  
Syaoran cocked his head to one side and arched an eyebrow. Usually a girl would just follow his decisions. "Um.okay." He got up, and took his drink with him.  
  
They walked up the steps to the back. "Over here." Sakura smiled. She sat down. Syaoran made himself comfortable.  
  
"Syaoran.the screen's too small from here. Let's move back down." Sakura got up and headed down the steps. Syaoran hastily got up again and shoved his drink into his chest.  
  
Syaoran spun back into the middle row when he was stopped by Sakura. "No, here." She pointed to the row behind. Syaoran gritted his teeth and settled down in his chair. Sakura had barely sat down, when she jerked up. INot again./I Syaoran groaned.  
  
Sakura, who seemed absolutely oblivious to Syaoran's reaction, continued saying, "Syaoran, do you see the seat? It's got a hole in it. Let's move."  
  
Syaoran clenched his fists and got up. People were starting to stare at two figures standing and sitting, standing and sitting. Sakura flocked to one row to another, with Syaoran trailing behind, growling, like little kids playing musical chairs.  
  
Finally, the movie was starting. Sakura chose a seat and sat down. Syaoran tentatively hovered in front of the seat.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Sit down! Isn't this suuuuuuch a perfect seat? Don't you think so Syaoran?" She asked sweetly, looking innocently through her green orbs.  
  
Syaoran eventually settled down, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "Didn't we try this seat before." He muttered.  
  
Sakura sneaked a peak at Syaoran. Indeed, he was scowling. Sakura had to admit this was fun. She chuckled to herself.  
  
Sakura snuggled into the velvet chair, wrapping her jacket around her, watching the bright screen in front of them.  
  
Halfway through the movie, Syaoran decided to break through the invisible barrier between them. He slipped his arm over Sakura's shoulder, taking in the intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms. Sakura swiveled her eyes around, meeting his. Emerald locked with Amber, enticed by each other. Syaoran studied Sakura's face. She was beautiful. And yet.how can a girl like that by such a whiney brat? His eyes traveled to her soft lips. They looked so alluring, so tender. He longed to kiss them.  
  
"Syaoran. I need to go to the toilet. Will u come with me?" Sakura broke the connection. Syaoran turned away, repeating the word: tolerance tolerance tolerance in his head. With great difficulty, He turned back, with a gorgeous smile, "Sure."  
  
II'm accompanying a girl to a toilet. Right. /I Syaoran trudged along with Sakura out of the theatre. Sakura secretly striked off one of her fingers. Mission: accomplished.  
  
A/n: ahh.how is it? A new side of Sakura.muhahahaha. But don't worry.she starts to quiver later in the story. ^-^ There'll be more fun the next day. ^-^ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! And I need ideas.tons.how DO you make a guy irritated? I hope this chapter is satisfactory.okies, cyaa! -Jane Lim 


	3. funfilled day part 1

Chapter 3: The fun-filled day part: 1  
  
Age: 16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura…*sob* CLAMP does.  
  
A/n: ahh!! I received…9 REVIEWS!!! Thank you guys!! ^-^ kinda long for the this chapter to be updated… been busy with school stuff. Those who reviewed me…I'll try to review your stories too! Thank you!  
  
Sakura-star-66: Thank you!! ^-^ (hopes this chapter is funny too) Miss_k: Thanks for the encouragement! I'll continue writing, don't worry! =] Animeobbsessionfantasy: LoL, you and your CSS cast again! (hopes to see them in another review) *hint Jenny: Yup yup, I did! Kawaii_kitty: thanks!! Anime Queen: hmm…I read about the pad part in another story by another author, forgot the pen name…thanks for your idea anyways! Bluefire: More is coming up… Starchan: -so happy- Thank you!! ^-^ Rai: LoL, you guys like Sakura mean? Hmm…perhaps a few more chapters of her evil side, yeah?  
  
Okies, thank-you list done!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////  
  
Sakura lay in bed, with shafts of moonlight streaming through the window onto her flowery quilt, staring at the revolving fan on the ceiling. She thought about what happened in the movie theatre, how Syaoran had sent her home hastily, scowling all the way.  
  
Sakura wondered how long Syaoran could stand her antics. Would she be dumped? If she was, that would mean her article would be a success. But yet…Sakura sighed. What a dilemma.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////  
  
"Squirt! Wake up!" Touya Kinomoto craned his neck into Sakura's room. Sakura playfully threw a pillow at her brother. She flopped over.  
  
"Another five minutes Touya." She murmured, pulling the blanket back over her head.  
  
"Are you seeing anyone, Sakura?" He asked, leaning his lanky body on the closed door.  
  
Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes. She eyed him suspiciously. "Yes and no…" She finally answered. "How did you…"  
  
"A boy called this morning," Touya said, with a tone of concern, "asking for you. He said he would be meeting you at Tomoeda Shopping Mall this morning."  
  
Finally, Sakura's brain started to function. Plans, dates, days, flowed rapidly into her mind. She jumped out of bed, and rushed to the bathroom to wash up, leaving Touya standing by the doorway, stunned.  
  
Sakura slipped on a sleeveless red top and black pants. She combed her auburn hair, ran downstairs, stuffed pancakes into her mouth, tied her shoelaces, and rushed off to the shopping mall.  
  
"Fye!" She hollered to her brother, with pancakes still stuffed in her mouth.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////  
  
Sakura spotted Syaoran loitering around the entrance of the mall, his ruffled chestnut hair falling over his amber eyes, dressed in a light green top and badge pants. She skidded to a stop. Weren't girls supposed to be late?  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth as he finally saw Sakura strolling towards him. She was holding a shopping bag. He tapped his sneakers on the pavement and looked at his watch: 30 minutes late. Wow.  
  
Sakura happily waved to Syaoran and ran towards him.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Sorry for being late. Look what I got for you!" She chirped, producing a pink t-shirt from a plastic bag, with valentine hearts on it. "I bought it at the roadside, does it fit you?"  
  
Syaoran hung his mouth open, appalled. She, Sakura Kinomoto, expected him to wear this fluffy pink t-shirt? NO WAY. He opened his mouth, no sound came out.  
  
"Well…?" Sakura held out the t-shirt for him. "Don't you like it?"  
  
Syaoran was lost for words. Accept? Not accept? Accept, you win the bet. Decline, you lose the girl. "I ah…I ah…It looks. Um. Great." He mumbled. Syaoran griped the t-shirt, rumpling it in his hand.  
  
"I bought twin t-shirts for us, Syaoran! Let's wear it at school on Monday!" Sakura added, walking to the shopping mall.  
  
Syaoran shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. Calm down.  
  
Shoppers jostled past them as they browsed in a department store. Trays of clothes, racks, glass cabinets with watches, cosmetics, were placed all over. Sakura steered Syaoran into the Women's section, with him, immersed in his thoughts.  
  
"Syao, I need to buy some stuff."  
  
Sakura's voice jolted Syaoran out of his world. He woke up. Suddenly, rows and racks of women lingerie appeared in front of his face. What the heck was he doing here? Lacy bras, G-string panties flashed before his eyes. No no, I've gotta get out of here. He started for the escalator.  
  
Sakura's pretty face popped into view. "Syaoran! Where are you going?"  
  
Syaoran felt a surge of urgency. He was trapped. He can't be seen here…  
  
"I…I…got to go…to the toilet…" He stuttered  
  
"Syaoran, don't leave me alone here!" Sakura whined, pulling Syaoran back, smirking at herself.  
  
"Syaoran, hold this." Sakura murmured, passing him a pantie as she browsed through a rack of underwear. She stole a glance at Syaoran. He was horrified. His amber eyes were flaming with embarrassment. Sakura pushed the underwear towards him. He backed away.  
  
"Syaoran, please." She insisted, looking busy at Triumph panties.  
  
Syaoran reached out a hand, trembling. He took the lacy frilly thing, holding it at arm's length. Suddenly, two girls from Tomoeda high passed by. Oh gawd…some one save me, he pleaded desperately to anyone who could hear him. (a/n: Muhahaha, only me, Syaoran, only I can hear you. And I'm gonna make you SUFFER!! :[ )  
  
He heard snippets of their conversation as they passed him. They giggled, pointing.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the cute guy? Li Syaoran?" "Yeah!" "What's he doing at the Women's Lingerie section?" "No idea! Look, he's even holding a pantie!" "Hey, look, there's Sakura Kinomoto!" "You know what this means…?" "Oh my gawd! They're a couple!" "Ooh!!! I can't WAIT to spread this around! Li Syaoran with Sakura Kinomoto," "And he's looking at panties and bras!"  
  
They snickered to one another, hurrying away. Syaoran could feel the heat coming onto his face.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. He was lowering his head, letting his fringe cover his face. He shuffled nervously, not acknowledging the arm that was holding lacy pantie she gave him.  
  
A wave of sympathy washed over her. No, she cannot sway…she must…push it, push it away…  
  
"Syaoran, let's go."  
  
Syaoran perked up. He felt as if a stone had just lifted from his shoulders, he was free!!! He could go!!! Syaoran held out his stretched hand, pushing the pantie towards Sakura's chest. Sakura laughed, her green pools twinkling.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her, scowling.  
  
"Oops." Sakura covered her mouth, stifling her laughter. "Come on." She tugged at his arms, dragging him to the counter.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Asked Sakura, swinging her shopping bag back and forth, passing by a jewelry shop.  
  
Syaoran shoved his hands into his pockets, devising a plan, an evil smirk creeping onto his face.  
  
"Follow me." It was pay back time.  
  
A/n: An awfully awfully short chapter, sorry! I crammed everything in at one shot. -.- really had no time…I'M NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER! Perhaps when I'm free I may add some stuff…about the Touya part, just wanted to introduce Sakura's family, heehee. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! To balance out the chapters, I'm gonna type an extra long one, as a treat for you guys! But that depends on the reviews I receive…hehe. Not much romance in this chapter x_x. okies…Ja!  
  
-Jane 


	4. A Girl's Challenge

Chapter 4: A Girls' Challenge. (part 2)  
  
A/n: Eh? What happened to my story? All those funny jap characters when I put open inverted commas and close inverted commas! Hmph! -fumes- Haha.so happy!!! OMG!! Can't believe I received 10 reviews!!! THANK YOU GUYS!!!  
  
Rai: Forgot to include u in my previous chapter, thanks for your encouragement!! Lol, I'll MAKE SURE Syaoran WEARS his pink t-shirt. -evil-  
  
CSS fic reader: Forgot you too. -.-;;; -smakes head- Thank you!! Lol, about your DVD thing, hope you get one soon!  
  
Sakura LoVa: Lol, thanks for the ideas! Hope you review next chappie!  
  
~ Sakura_star_chan66: Thank you for always reviewing every chapter of mine! I will continue writing.till the story ends. =]  
  
Lilazngurl: Sure I will! Thank you for reading!  
  
~AnimeObsessionFantasy: One of those who always reviews my chapters! Thank you!  
  
Sakura_jr_17: o_O Wow.are you okay? Falling.off.from your chair? lol, I hope you won't sue me for my story.glad you find it funny! Writing a humour story is hard.  
  
Miss_k: Thankies!! I'll try to do my best for every chapter! ^-^  
  
Urbancinderalla: Thanks!! Did I update soon enough? -feels so happy-  
  
CrystalJade: Well, you'll find out in this chapter!  
  
Anime Queen: Welcome! I'll try to review everyone's story who reviewed if I have the time after my chapter!  
  
Ok!! Thank you list done! ON to the story! (My humour's a bit off-colour today.) //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The blazing sun beat down mercilessly on Sakura's skin. It gave a pint of pink. Sakura pulled down her visor, shielding her face from the sun. She let out a big sigh. How ever did she let Syaoran drag her to this.this.sports park? Curse that scorching sun. She cast a glance at Syaoran, who was standing beside her. His visor was hiding his face, casting a shadow over his eyes. She couldn't see. All she knew was, she had lost control of the situation. How was she going to torment Syaoran when HE was torturing her? She folded her arms, pursing her lips.  
  
Syaoran stole a look at Sakura. He snickered under his cap. Everything was working smoothly, like a car cruising on a road. They had taken the MRT from the shopping mall, to Tomoeda Recreational Sports Centre. Sakura looked vexed. Excellent.  
  
Wasn't rock climbing such an absolutely marvelous idea? He congratulated himself. From his past experience, Syaoran knew that girls hated sports. Rock climbing was especially difficult for them. Pay back, Sakura. For all the /unspeakable/ things you did to me.  
  
The rock climbing wall was in front of them, with six sections on each 3 sides of the tower, 6m high. Sakura and Syaoran were facing one side. The wall was riddled with coloured footings, and the surrounding wall was light brown with dirt mixtures.  
  
Around the tower was a canteen, some booths renting out protective gear, and other paths leading to other activities. It was very open, with hardly any shade. The heat hissed out of the pavement. A few teenagers walked out of the canteen.  
  
Suddenly, two instructors, wearing the Centre's uniform, which was white and yellow, popped up in front them. "Hello, and what are your names?"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura introduced themselves.  
  
"Ahh.Syaoran and Sakura." They exclaimed happily, handing them the gears. "First time here?" They inquired, while Syaoran and Sakura put on the gears.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. First time for everything! You do need a lot of endurance and determination for a sport like rock climbing though. But! I believe you two have got it." They gave them a big smile.  
  
Syaoran edged towards Sakura, whispering, "You need a lot of strength for this. I've heard the instructors won't let you down till you've reached the top. Better be strong."  
  
Sakura gave a small squeak. She looked down at her arms.the arms that tossed batons, did handstands.could they do it?  
  
"Yeah. Think about it." Syaoran taunted.  
  
"Okay now! Ready?" Sakura gulped. She went forwards. The instructor attached the ropes to her gears. Syaoran went up to the other instructor. "Don't worry, you won't fall." Sakura's instructor assured her, upon seeing the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Ready? Let's go!"  
  
Sakura grasped onto the footings, heaving herself up. Syaoran was already on the second level of the rock wall. /okay.come on, let's go!/ Sakura said to herself. With that, her legs pushed her body up, and her hands pulled her up.  
  
The tires in Syaoran's imaginary car hissed. The car spluttered. It broke down.  
  
"No way." Syaoran watched in amazement as he saw Sakura scale the rock wall like a spider. "Argh! She's ahead of me!" He turned back climbing up.  
  
Sakura wiped the sheen of sweat away from her forehead. Her hand griped the last footing at the top and hoisted her body up. "I.did it." She gasped. She looked at her right. Syaoran had just reached the top. Sakura gave him a thumbs up and the ropes belayed her down.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it?" Sakura chirped. They were out of the recreational center.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "So fun."  
  
"So.are we going anywhere else? If not, I have something in mind."  
  
"NO!" Syaoran cut Sakura off. Sakura looked a little taken aback.  
  
"Well.okay." She trailed off.  
  
"We're. Um. Going to my house. Let's take the MRT train." Syaoran pulled Sakura to the train station.  
  
They soon boarded the MRT, which was packed with people. "Gosh. It's so crowded." Sakura whined. They were packed like sardines, everyone's bodies almost pressed against each other.  
  
Suddenly, the train came to an abrupt halt. The train jolted back, jerking all the passengers inside the train. Sakura felt herself losing balance, she groped for a pole to cling on, but there was nothing. Sakura fell against Syaoran, her face buried into his musclar chest. Syaoran jerked back, finding Sakura on him.  
  
"I can't see." Sakaru muffled. Sakura felt her surroundings. It was warm and soft. Yet hard. Her hands reached out, feeling it.it felt like.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Syaoran's voice interrupted her thoughts. She lifted her head, finding herself looking straight into those fiery amber eyes.  
  
"I ah.aiiiii!!!" Sakura shrieked, realizing that she had been feeling Syaoran's abs all this time. Sakura blushed crimson. How did she land up like this? "So are you going to continue stroking my abs, or stop?" Syaoran teased, Sakura's hands still on his chest. Sakura withdrew her hands quickly, avoiding Syaoran's gaze.  
  
"I'm um sorry." She muttered, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans.  
  
Syaoran grinned and looked at Sakura. She could be so cute sometimes, and so pretty, that he felt drawn to her. "We're here." Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her out of the train.  
  
They soon arrived at the Li mansion. Sakura marveled at it as they entered the gate. It was a gleaming white house, with a beautiful garden, layered with beds of flowers, and a swing right in the middle of it. There was an old oak tree watching them silently at the corner of the garden, leaves and roots spread out. Syaoran led Sakura into his house.  
  
Sakura felt as if she had just stepped into the most luxurious house, likea film-set or something featured in a magazine. There was a long spiral staircase twisting a leading up to the levels of the house. The floor was parquet, with a thick cream-coloured carpet right in the middle of the hall. Sakura followed Syaoran into a room.  
  
It had a blue mat, some weaponry hanging down from the pale walls, and was very sparse.  
  
"Wow.what is this place? Look at those cool swords!" Sakura squealed, running towards the ancient swords.  
  
"Sakura! Don't touch them! They're my family's heirlooms!" Syaoran yelled. But Sakura was already running her fingers down the blades, and "oohing" and "ahhing" at them. Syaoran clenched his fists. He dragged Sakura away from them.  
  
"Here, put these on." He said, throwing her some amour.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Sword-fighting."  
  
Syaoran gave a smug smile as his back was turned to Sakura. Man.he couldn't wait to give Sakura some backaches and pain in the butt.  
  
"Choose a sword from this cabinet. The blades aren't sharp, so they aren't dangerous, " Syaoran introduced to Sakura. Sakura chose a sleek light sword, while Syaoran chose the sword that he had been practicing with all these years.  
  
"Syaoran.this won't hurt, will it?" Sakura asked shakily.  
  
"Sure it won't," Syaoran said casually, closing the wooden cabinet with a creak. "Watch out Sakura." He muttered under his breath, smirking. They posed themselves on the blue mat, facing each other.  
  
Sakura's palms were sweaty as she gripped onto the handle of her sword.  
  
"Mount your swords." Syaoran announced. " And Go!"  
  
Syaoran attacked Sakura. Sakura stood her ground. Their swords clashed. A series of agile movements followed, with Sakura retreating backwards.  
  
With a surge of energy, Sakura striked back. She lunged forwards, throwing Syaoran backwards.  
  
/What the heck?!/ Syaoran defended Sakura's attack. He went for Sakura's stomach. His sword surged forwards, Sakura leaned back, barely dodging it, as it swished over her body. (A/n: in slow motion!) /woah.all those cheer leading practices actually help me/ Sakura swooped up.  
  
/Oh gawd.her reflexes are great/ Syaoran could not believe his eyes. Since when did a girl get ever so good?  
  
Syaoran lunged forwards again, using every chance to attack Sakura's body. (a/n: Don't worry, it's clad in amour, remember?) Sakura swiftly ducked right and left, but she was starting to have difficulty. Just then, Syaoran went for her legs.  
  
(a/n: slow motion again!) Sakura saw it in time, she jumped up, legs in a yoga position in mid air, (a/n: the matrix.) and came down again. Syaoran cursed. He took advantage of Sakura's slow recovery and soon, his sword found its way to her neck.  
  
Sakura felt cold hard metal pressing against her skin. She bit her lip. Fine. He wins this time. Sakura gave a deep breath, "You win."  
  
Syaoran held his sword to her chin, staring at Sakura. He suddenly noticed an air of determination around her. His eyes traveled all around Sakura's face.why was she so special? Sakura looked extremely cute. Her face was flushed and red, making it so vibrant. Syaoran suddenly had an urge to reach over and kiss her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura arched an eyebrow. "And.get that sword away from me." She added, glaring at it.  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts, letting down his sword. Did she always have to do this every time? He sighed. What had gotten into him? No, he cannot fall in love with Sakura Kinomoto. She's just some you use to win the bet, Li Syaoran. 10 Days more.  
  
"It's rather late now, I got to go." Smiled Sakura, taking off her amour. "Thanks for everything Syaoran." Syaoran nodded, flipping back his chestnut hair. He kept the amour and swords. "I'll see you out."  
  
"No need Syaoran!" Called out Sakura, running towards the entrance, "And remember to wear our valentine t-shirts on Monday!"  
  
Upon hearing Sakura's last words, Syaoran froze. The fluff.fluff.fluffy pink-tshirt!?  
  
*A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the late update! The exams were here and everything was so busy.school work, school projects, homework, etc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Though, it wasn't that funny.I based it mostly on Syaoran's thoughts this time. But I suppose all of ya can guess what Sakura's thinking eh? Please REVIEW!!!!!! If you review, then I'll continue updating! ^-^ Prob next wk.  
  
The following chapters: What will happen to Syaoran in school? How will the girls react when they find out Sakura is dating the hottest guy in school? What other pranks will Sakura come up with? WHEN will they finally fall in love? WHAT will happen in the end? Hehe. kk, Bye! -Jane Lim 


	5. More drama

Chapter 5:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. =(  
  
A/n: Thanks for reviewing  
  
Sakura-chan-66  
  
Crystaljade2  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
~AnimeQueen~!!!  
  
I wasn't expecting any 'cause of the incredibly long break. Thanks guys for checking back!  
  
Okay, let's get the chapter done.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sakura slipped on a pale pink t-shirt, with cupid lounging on a cloud on it. She smiled at her pretty reflection in the mirror, and chuckled to herself. Would Syaoran appear at school wearing it? She slightly inclined her body to her right to check on her navy jeans.  
  
Sakura noticed a slight pinkish slit on her neck. She peered closer to the mirror. It was.the mark of Syaoran's sword. Sakura relished the incident yesterday.  
  
Syaoran was so handsome in that amour, wielding his sword, making such sleek flick slashes in the air. Did he almost want to kiss her? He did seem heading towards her lips, with that glassy look in his flaming amber eyes.  
  
Wait. Wake up Sakura, how could he fall for you, after all the trouble he's received from you? But.shouldn't Syaoran broken up with you by now? It suddenly dawned on Sakura. They had been together for 5 days now, and yet, there was no indication of a break up.  
  
Sakura slung her school bag over her shoulder and thundered down the stairs, upon hearing her brother call.  
  
I Ahh well.he did have nice abs./I  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Hey Sakura! So.how did your weekend with Syaoran go?" Madison asked, weaving through the crowd in the hallway with Sakura.  
  
Sakura giggled, recounting it to Madison. She hugged her Geography books closely to her chest.  
  
Madison wiggled her eyebrows mischievously, "Ooh, looks like our Sakura has got someone hooked." She teased.  
  
"No." Sakura blushed.  
  
"Oh yeah, Eriol told me that Syaoran won't leave your side for sure. So, you should have no problems writing that article, Sakura!" Madison's amethyst's eyes twinkled, on mentioning about her boyfriend.  
  
"Talk about who's getting someone hooked." Sakura shot back at Madison, giving a teasing smile.  
  
The two girls laughed.  
  
Just then, they caught sight of a girl with shiny black hair sliding smoothly through the crowd towards them. It was Meiling.  
  
Meiling wore a striking red top, with black pants. She halted in front of them, exclaiming, "Sakura, you must tell me all about it!" Her dark orange eyes widening in anticipation.  
  
"Yeah, sure, come on, I'll tell you on the way to class," And Sakura steered her friends to the Geography classroom.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Syaoran held his unruly chestnut hair up by his hand, while scribbling furiously on his maths worksheet. He had a temptation to sorely remove that leather jacket.  
  
INo Syaoran! You can't! /I  
  
Syaoran held the temptation back with difficulty. The valentines t-shirt that Sakura gave him was already saturated with sweat inside.  
  
"Psst, Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran snapped his head up, irritated.  
  
"What, Takashi?"  
  
"Nah, just wondering when you're gonna take off that jacket. Gosh, you look like a tomato in that."  
  
"It's-I'm just cold that's all." Syaoran muttered with a tone of finality, before turning back to his blotchy worksheet.  
  
"Cold.right man, Syaoran. In the mid of an afternoon. You've gone cluckoo." Takashi arched an eyebrow in doubt, giving a shrug.  
  
ISakura Kinomoto, you are so gonna get it after this bet./I Syaoran thought resolutely, gripping his pen.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sakura spotted Syaoran immediately, clad in a black jacket and khaki pants. Normal attire. His locker was just a stone throw away from hers.  
  
Sakura chuckled to herself. The pink t-shirt was nowhere to be seen. She signaled to her friends behind her to keep silent.  
  
Sakura glided silently and sneaked up behind Syaoran.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Syaoran jumped. He spun around, frowning, "Sakura!"  
  
"HI!" Sakura reached forwards to hug Syaoran when she suddenly noticed Syaoran's jacket was buttoned up right to his neck very tightly. Weird.  
  
"Don't EVER do that to me again." Syaoran snarled.  
  
"I'm sorry." She looked down, shifting her gaze, her auburn hair falling over her face in the process.  
  
Sakura looked so sad that Syaoran felt guilty for snapping at her. He had a strong urge to brush her strands of stray auburn hair away from her face.  
  
"Look, I, didn't mean to-do" He started.  
  
"Nevermind!" Sakura suddenly squinted up at him in her emerald green eyes, smiling.  
  
IShe's so kawaii./I Syaoran could not help straying to that thought.  
  
What am I thinking? Why do I even bother apologizing to her? Grr.  
  
"Syaoran, you didn't wear our t-shirts." Sakura pouted, pointing to the one she was wearing.  
  
"Yeah, speaking of that." Syaoran threw a furtive glance around, "Come with me."  
  
He tugged her hand, pulling her to the toilet, attracting stares of other people.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Madison and Meiling loitered around in the cafeteria, pending their return.  
  
"Do you think Syaoran will really fall for Sakura?" Meiling asked casually.  
  
"Perhaps, there's a high chance," Madison replied cheerfully, settling down at a table.  
  
Meiling followed suit, as she sank down into the peach-coloured cushioned chair, with wooden legs, and placed her elbows on the white plastic top of the table.  
  
"The girls have found out about it already. Sakura clinched the hottest guy in school.there's going to be trouble." Meiling flipped her black hair back.  
  
Madison perked up. "What, do you mean?" She asked, ignoring the fight that was breaking out in the table in front of them.  
  
"You know the leader of the catstar gang? Well, she does have a liking for Syaoran.but he never asked her out. And now that she received news that Sakura and Syaoran, there's bound to be conflict." Meiling admired her newly manicured nails.  
  
"You mean, she's going to fight with Sakura for Syaoran?" Madison gasped. A boy had just squashed a pie into another boy's face in front of them.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I think she should quit what's she's doing. You think so?"  
  
"I don't know. This plan seems to be nicely folding out. But if Sakura's going to be in trouble, then.it's really hard to say. Hey, you wanna know what's Sakura going to do next to Syaoran?" Madison and Meiling leaned forward, talking excitedly.  
  
A bun just flew over their heads.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Syaoran revealed what he had been hiding behind his jacket.  
  
"There. I wore it." He tugged the collar of the shirt, cooling himself.  
  
"Why couldn't you showed it to me in the hall?" Sakura asked. They were in the toilet. It was empty.  
  
"Shh!" Syaoran lowered his voice, "Because.because.the toilet's a special place." He said finally. Big lie. Sakura looked at him incredulously. The paint was peeling, the sink was leaking, and there was a stench. Wow. Special place.  
  
"Special place.I see." Sakura scrunched her face up in doubt.  
  
"Yes. Yes." Syaoran nodded furiously. Don't let me go out there wearing this.  
  
"You come here everyday?"  
  
"Everyday, oh yes. Hardly anyone comes here."  
  
I can see why, Sakura thought wanly.  
  
She made a motion towards the door.  
  
Syaoran exhaled slowly. Thank goodness. He had made it out of the danger zone. "You, go ahead first." He smiled. "I'll catch up later."  
  
Syaoran took out a green army t-shirt, as Sakura left, and he changed out of the valentine t-shirt.  
  
(a/n: I know I'm being kind to Syaoran.but you can't always let him suffer. =P)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Takashi and Eriol caught up with Syaoran in the cafeteria. They settled down.  
  
"Hey Syao, you just missed a big food fight." Takashi grinned, as he peeled off a yellow blob from his shirt. "Here's my prize." He dangled it in front of Eriol's face.  
  
"I do not find that funny." Eriol shoved him on the shoulder. He turned to Syaoran. "So Syaoran, how's it going with Sakura? Want to back out?"  
  
It was tempting. But instead he said, "In your dreams." Syaoran rolled up the sleeves of his green shirt.  
  
"She's a great girl, huh?" Eriol took a bag of fries and gave it to Syaoran. "Saved it. Someone almost wanted to dump it on Kenyu's head." He glared at Takashi. Takashi whistled away.  
  
Syaoran took the bag. He scoffed. "Great? I've been in torture for 5 da." Syaoran got cut off by an announcement.  
  
The students winced as the speakers whined for a moment. "Ahem, Ahem, this is Fuu Hanasakii, your radio host for Tomoeda High. There has been a delay as there were technical difficulties. Before we start off with the program, Sakura Kinomoto is going announce her dedication to the song of the day."  
  
Syaoran's mouth hung open. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
There were giggles. Then, Sakura's sweet voice came into the speakers. "Oh, my dearest Syaoran, my cutest little wolfie,"  
  
Syaoran buried his face into his hands. How did she know what his Chinese name meant?  
  
"I would like to dedicate this song to you. The title is: Toilet in my closet. I'm sure you know why."  
  
Syaoran felt as if the whole world shattered. This is the end.  
  
"Unfortunately, this is the end," Fuu's voice came into the speakers. "A dedication is only allowed for 20 Seconds on air, but I'm sure everyone got Sakura's message. Let's start the music!"  
  
Sakura, Madison, and Meiling burst into peals of laughter in the room, barely able to control their laughter.  
  
"Thanks Meiling, for telling me what Syaoran's name meant." She grinned. "And thanks Fuu, for letting us make that special request."  
  
"Welcome Sakura." Meiling and Fuu smiled.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sakura found herself backing towards a wall, as four catstar members approached her, clad in blue denim jackets and jeans. Sakura felt oppressive.  
  
"What.do you want?" She quivered.  
  
"Syaoran." Motoko, the leader of the catstar leaned in front of her, sneering. She had long luscious blonde hair, a slim figure, and a toned body. She was one of the most lusted after girls in school, and yet, what did she want with Sakura?  
  
The school was almost deserted.  
  
"Syaoran? What do you want him for?" Sakura heart raced. She could not take all the catstar members down alone. She was outnumbered.  
  
"For special reasons." Motoko was a year older than Sakura. She wringed Sakura's arm, twisting it.  
  
Sakura flinched. "Sure, you can have him. After I'm done."  
  
"I want him now." Motoko hissed, twisting Sakura's wrist even more.  
  
"Okay, stop it!" Sakura stepped onto Motoko's foot.  
  
Motoko yelped in pain, letting go. "Stupid girl." Motoko's ruby eyes blazed. "Try that again, and you're dead."  
  
The other catstar members were slowly advancing.  
  
Sakura had to think quick. If she only had a distraction.that was all she needed, and she could squirm out of this.  
  
"You don't understand, I'm not actually going out with him.I'm just uh, experimenting on him." Sakura stalled for time.  
  
"Experimenting?" Motoko folded her arms.  
  
"I don't like him! I just need until prom night, that's all." Sakura stammered.  
  
"Prom night's a bit too far, don't you think?" Motoko's tone did not sound like she was to be trifled with anymore.  
  
Sakura had to act now. Time to think about this later.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/n: Hehe, So, how was it? I'm trying a new style of writing. The story is developing more drama, less humour and an introduction to what trouble Sakura is going to face later on.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews make me very happy, so review more! ^-^  
  
Argh. I'm running out of ideas. I guess I'll just make them fall in love sooner or later.  
  
Review! Review! Review!  
  
-Jane Lim 


	6. The prank before time

Age: 16  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura rocks! And I don't own it.  
  
A/n: Thank you: SaKuRa LoVa, Ragged Blossom, jenny, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Daggat-Sakura (and yes, I got the idea from there =]), Amazonian Anime Queen, ^_^(), and crystaljade2! I feel like hugging you guys.  
  
And I uh.changed Tomoyo to Madison in the last chapter. IGNORE THAT! A knob must have been twisted in my brain. . .  
  
p.s. I'm breaking this long chapter into two chapters, an extra treat for you guys!  
  
Chapter 6: The prank before time  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"OMG! Car accident!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
The Catstar gang whipped their heads to the right, like soldiers obeying a command.  
  
Sakura tore down the street, her slingbag flapping against her back. She soon reached the white wooden door of her house. Sakura gasped for air, bending over, her hands pressed tightly against her knees.  
  
What was that about?  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Mr. Blah blah blah was president from 1890 - 1915, the country developed swiftly, factories, industries, that flourished in the world trade market. Tokyo has improved now and in the period Mr. Blah blah blah took hold of it and it changed a lot and ya da ya da ya da ya da. . ."  
  
The teacher droned on and on in a long drawl.  
  
Syaoran slumped onto his gray desk, propping his chin on his palms. The air was thick, obliterating the teacher's voice, as it slowly faded out. His eyelids felt like concrete, as they slowly folded over his eyes. His mind wandered back to yesterday's events.  
  
Sakura broadcasted his name over the school. Announced they were officially steady. Even gave him a nickname. Was this retribution from all the girls he hurt? Syaoran felt like strangling Sakura. She was slowly and painfully tearing his world away, piece by piece. . .  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Ring Ring.  
  
The sudden shrill ringing of a cell phone splintered the afternoon air, like a knife slicing through a quilt.  
  
Syaoran jolted out of his reverie, eyelids springing back. It seemed that everyone in class seemed to wake up, except Takashi, who was still drooling behind the history book propped up.  
  
A cell phone ringing in class!? Trouble was brewing in a cauldron, bubbles boiling rapidly.  
  
Mr. Zagato stopped rambling immediately. His eyes peered at everyone through those horn-rimmed glasses. They flashed with anger.  
  
Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring.  
  
The incessant and insistent ringing of the phone sang out clear.  
  
"I see." Mr. Zagato said in a voice that was as calm as the reservoir water. But his face told quite a different story. "Someone. Actually dares to interrupt my lesson, with a cellphone. Such audacity, I admire." He spat the words out.  
  
Syaoran's ears perked up. Who was it? Obviously it couldn't be him, no one would dare call him during his lessons. With that, Syaoran leaned back collectively.  
  
(A/n: cough cough. Syaoran. . . why don't you check your bag?)  
  
Mr. Zagato put down his history book on the teachers' desk, and walked forwards, his leather shoes taking one step at a time, with a pointer griped in his hand.  
  
The students sat upright, eyes big as wheels.  
  
Whose Cell phone?  
  
Mr. Zagato paused at a boy. Then he raised his pointer, striking it right into his face, but not quite touching it, "Is it. . .YOU?" He thundered.  
  
The boy shook his head frantically.  
  
Mr. Zagato nodded, lowering his pointer, like a sword. He proceeded on to the next suspect.  
  
Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring.  
  
The stubborn ringing still persisted.  
  
This time, Syaoran listened carefully. The ringing sounded quite near, like it was beside him. . . OMG, it was beside him! It suddenly came to him. Syaoran was stunned. Mr. Zagato was approaching, and there wasn't time to stash it! The ringing was suddenly very obvious.  
  
Syaoran's breath quickened. Who? Who? He frowned.  
  
Okay, stay calm.  
  
Syaoran casually tilted his head forwards, lowering it. He started writing notes.  
  
He could see Mr. Zagato's long grey pants, moving swiftly between tables. Mr. Zagato paused, then continued, like a police dog sniffing out drugs.  
  
The grey pants were coming. Syaoran's heart thudded. Mr. Zagato's was known for his crudeness, even in his punishments. His image would be spoiled. . .  
  
Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring.  
  
Shut up!!! Syaoran cursed silently.  
  
Mr. Zagato's leather shoes squeaked as he arrived at Syaoran's desk. The ringing had betrayed him.  
  
"Mr. Li."  
  
Syaoran grinded his teeth, forcing himself to look up. "Yes, Mr. Zagato?" He replied, voice devoid of any emotion.  
  
"May I inspect your bag?" Mr. Zagato arched his eyebrows, tapping the brown pointer in his hand.  
  
No, you may not. But Syaoran split open his backpack for Mr. Zagato to see. At the corner of his eye, Syaoran could see Eriol looking at him, fidgeting, trying to think how to help him.  
  
Takashi was still in dreamland.  
  
Mr. Zagato fished out a NOKIA hand phone smugly.  
  
"Ah ha. . . we seem to have our culprit here." Mr. Zagato's face produced a crooked smile. "Oh, and it's still ringing." The smile grew wider. "Come with me, Mr. Li."  
  
Syaoran stood up, trudging behind Mr. Zagato, as he felt the whole class boring through his back.  
  
"I request you to answer it, Mr. Li. But, you have to switch on the speakers of course." Mr. Zagato said in a voice layered with glee. "I'm sure the class would LOVE to hear who is this-mystery caller, who DISRUPTED our lesson." Mr. Zagato emphasized. "Now, shall we?"  
  
Syaoran glared at Mr. Zagato balefully, before answering the call. He pressed the button to activate the speakers.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Syaorieeeeeeeeee!!!!" Sakura's voice echoed throughout the classroom.  
  
Syaoran felt as if he had been squashed by a giant hammer. Broadcasting another nickname. Har har.  
  
Some sniggers came from the class.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"What took you so long?" Sakura asked, her voice lengthening into a whine.  
  
"I was under some unspeakable circumstances."  
  
More sneers from the class.  
  
"Well anyway, I just wanted to ask you about the pink t-shirt I gave you? The one that you wore to school yesterday? I was thinking of writing our names on it. . ."  
  
Mr. Zagato's grin stretched up to his ear. Syaoran was rigid, his amber eyes flashing with anger and-oh what was that? Ahh. . . embarrassment. He was frozen, like a statue, hand to his ear.  
  
Some girls in the class gasped. PINK t-shirt? Li Syaoran wearing a pink t- shirt? OMG. . .was he gay?  
  
"How about it? You look really good in it." Sakura carried on talking, "Where are you going today? I was thinking of going to the mall. I came across this gorgeous bridal shop. Gowns, you know?"  
  
Some girls fainted in class.  
  
The boys hooted.  
  
Syaoran could feel the heat rising up to his face. He fought to keep it down. Mr. Zagato loomed before him, looking incredibly pleased.  
  
"White frilly ones. . ." Syaoran could not bare this any longer.  
  
"With laces. . ."  
  
He clenched the phone tightly, knuckles turning white.  
  
"Syaoran? You there?"  
  
"Uh. . .yeah." Syaoran stammered.  
  
"Good. I'm planning to go for a manicure after we browse through the bridal shop. Have you been to a manicure before, wolfie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great! I'm bringing you to one after school."  
  
The boys burst out laughing, some rolled onto the floor, doubling up.  
  
"I think that should be enough." Mr. Zagato's voice came in, looking very superior.  
  
Syaoran could not express his gratefulness to Mr. Zagato.  
  
"Bye Sakura, my phone's out of battery." He gushed, amputating Sakura's voice as he ended the call.  
  
"I'm sure, Mr. Li, has learned a valuable lesson, has he not?" Mr. Zagato asked curtly, still holding on to that smug smile of his.  
  
Syaoran composed himself. He strained a smile before replying, "Yes, Mr. Zagato. Thank you."  
  
This was the last straw.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/n: I'm evil. Muhahahahahaha.  
  
Oh ya. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you!!!!  
  
-Jane Lim 


	7. On the Edge

Age: 16  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
  
A/n: Quick, eh? Haha.  
  
Chapter 7: On the edge  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran cringed, upon hearing Sakura's voice. He had been trying to avoid her the whole day. And yet, she caught up with him. He spun around, amber eyes glazing.  
  
"Hi! Ready?" Sakura came up to him, her green pools sparkling. Her smile vanished instantly upon seeing Syaoran's irate face. "What's. . . the matter?"  
  
Syaoran tried to thrust away the thought that Sakura looked ravishing. She wore a pale yellow coat, with a matching colour skirt, and a lovely red top inside.  
  
He averted his eyes away, and decided on staring at the pathment instead.  
  
"Look Sakura," His voice strong and harsh, "I have to admit that being with you. . .is not as pleasant as it seems."  
  
Upon hearing his words, Sakura's heartbeat quickened. Was he calling it off? Was this the end? Is this. . .success?  
  
Syaoran shuffled his feet, kicking some scattered leaves across the sidewalk. The hand phone incident was the last straw. This was just like any other breakups. . . why was he being so tentative about it?  
  
"Sakura. You're perky and energetic. But I don't think we'll work out. Everything. . .has been. . .well. . ." Syaoran hovered for a moment. "A nightmare."  
  
Sakura almost choked on laughter and disappointment.  
  
Syaoran had been storing in all his frustrations for the past few days, this was the worst girl he had ever met, and now. . .he was actually breaking up with her! Why was he feeling so confused?  
  
"You're a great girl, just that you have too much expectations of me. Which I can't fulfill and I feel so. . .irritated." Syaoran was slowly venting out his frustrations. "Do you get it Sakura? First you make me embarrassed in the movie theatre, second, I have to accompany you to the girls' toilet, third, you make me wear the stupid t-shirt, fourth, you make me hold a pantie, fifth, you backfire my plan. . ." Syaoran stopped abruptly. Oops. . .did he leak out anything?  
  
Sakura listened on intently.  
  
"And then you broadcast to the whole school a nickname for me, you get me into trouble in class, embarrassing me for so many times! You can't treat a guy like this!"  
  
A chilling breeze blew by.  
  
"I got jeered by my classmates, had to stand everyone sniggering at me. . .I have an image to keep! And you just happily come along and spoil it all!"  
  
The leaves rustled in the wind.  
  
"I'm just so tired. . .ARGH!" Syaoran burst out.  
  
An awkward silence followed.  
  
Sakura cleared her throat, wanting to speak.  
  
Syaoran cut her off, using the opportunity as an outlet for his anger, "AND, you ruined my reputation! What was with the wedding? The WHOLE school is buzzing about us! The gossip is spreading faster than bushfire in Australia! Did you HAVE to bring me to a manicure? How could that idea ever cross your mind, Sakura? A boy? In a manicure? Oh, how APPRIOPRIATE." Syaoran burst out everything in one breath.  
  
Sakura's emotions immediately veered from disappointment to anger. She drew her eyebrows into a tight frown, saying, "Excuse me? Li Syaoran, YOU agreed to all those things. Has it ever occurred to you? You never refused me, has THAT ever crossed your mind?"  
  
"Yeah well, that's because I had a reason to!" Syaoran said, anger like small bolts of lightning flashing in his flaming amber eyes. "And YOU went to push it TOO FAR!"  
  
A leaf gently floated down, like a boat, and settled down on the gravel.  
  
Sakura felt angry heat seeping into her face. "How can you accuse me like that? All I did was just push you a little! And you gave in! Now you're blaming me for your state? Oh yeah, what about the wedding? I NEVER. SAID. ANYTHING. ABOUT. MARRYING. YOU!"  
  
Syaoran was breathing heavily, his face scrunched up in anger, "Well, YOU wanted to drag me to a bridal shop! Are you mad? Who would want to marry so soon?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "My dear. You didn't even give me a chance to explain. You slammed the receiver down halfway through!"  
  
"I was using a hand phone. There is no receiver."  
  
"Okay, you SHUT THE PHONE UP."  
  
"How was I supposed to shut you up then? You kept on rattling on and on. Gosh, how irritating can you be. . .and, you called me in the middle of a lesson! Can't you be more considerate?"  
  
Sakura felt blood rushing to her face. "How was I to know you were having lessons? Do you expect me to be psychic? Our timetables are different! Can't you use your brains?"  
  
"As if you have one. . ." Syaoran muttered. He was cooling down now. However, Sakura was just getting worked up. . .  
  
"You think you're so good looking do you? Getting ALL the girls you want, ALL types, ALL kinds," Sakura stepped forwards, raising a finger, lunging it at Syaoran's chest, poking him, "Dumping them, using them, pushing them where ever you want,"  
  
Syaoran glanced down at Sakura's finger. He gulped. "Calm down!"  
  
Sakura surged forwards, "Calm down? How do YOU expect me to do that? When YOU started everything? You could have just broken up with me! Why didn't you do that? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Syaoran backed backwards, "I. . .I. . ." No, he couldn't reveal it now. He could never reveal it. . .  
  
"Oh, so, cat's got your tongue?" Sakura was heating up.  
  
Sakura's face was so red with anger, she looked exactly like a cherry. Suddenly, Syaoran burst out in laughter.  
  
Sakura stopped. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Hahahaha, nothing, haha nothing." Syaoran clutched his stomach, roaring away.  
  
"OH yeah? I don't think so. . ." Sakura moved forwards, but, her foot tripped over a little stone, piecing fate together.  
  
(A/n: Wahahahahaha, you should know what happens next. . ."  
  
"Wha." Sakura stopped talking suddenly, as she felt herself losing balance, and falling towards Syaoran. . .  
  
Syaoran reached forwards to catch Sakura, but. . .  
  
Sakura fell on him. She suddenly found his warm arms wrapped around her protectively. She found her face almost touching his. She found her body on top of his muscular one. She found herself lost in those amber eyes. . .Her anger evaporated instantly, like it had never been there before. . .  
  
Syaoran found his arms around Sakura. He inhaled in that fragrant smell of cherry blossoms, he could feel her breathing, their bodies were so close. . .  
  
Syaoran looked deep into Sakura's green emerald eyes. She was suddenly so beautiful. His eyes strayed to her lips. Those soft lips, he yearned so much to kiss.  
  
Sakura's heart raced. Was Syaoran going to kiss her? Now? He looked so handsome, with his chestnut hair all ruffled. . .She felt so secure in his arms, like nothing could come between them. . .  
  
WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING?  
  
Sakura squeaked, pulling away suddenly, standing up, and brushing specks of dirt off from her skirt.  
  
Syaoran followed, awkwardly getting up.  
  
"Sorry." Sakura said in a small voice, looking down. "I have to go now. It's rather late. See you tomorrow at school." And she sprinted off, her skirt flapping in the wind.  
  
Syaoran stared at the small silhouette of Sakura, running down the street, until it disappeared over the horizon.  
  
He was not going to give up yet.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/n: I have to admit it. I am a bad fluff writer. Hey! You can't blame me. . .I'm still inexperienced at these things. . .hehe. Perhaps 10 years later I can write much much better fluff than this. Haha. This chapter's just getting them closer. I'm sorta following the movie. . .they have this big fight first, then they get closer. ^_^ In both ways . . .  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!!  
  
Reviews are the greatest gift for authors. So Yeah!  
  
p.s. I think I should read some fluff stories. . . -Jane Lim 


	8. The Other Side

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. . .  
  
A/n: Heya guys!!!! I'm back!!!! =D Exams are OVER. Alright! Hmm. . .I see some new readers! ^-^ Sorry for the very extremely late delay. . .I had writers block. =(  
  
Hikaru Ayumi, AnonymousT (yup, I took the idea from there), xiu (hihi!), and . . .harhar Najee, am I evil? Not to forgot the others too! ^-^  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"I thought I told you to ask her to leave Syaoran."  
  
"Well yeah. . .but we got. . .distracted," Motoko shrugged her shoulders, twining her blonde luscious hair around her finger. "But what does it matter? They're getting married now."  
  
"They are so not." The voice growled. "I am paying YOUR gang, so get the work done."  
  
Motoko's ruby eyes flashed. "Don't push me." She drew herself to full height, shooting a sizzling glare.  
  
The figure flinched. The setting sun was throwing long shadows, which veiled the stranger's face.  
  
"More money, less time waiting. So do we have a deal?"  
  
Motoko smirked. She held out a hand.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Tiny diamond necklaces of sweat formed on Sakura's forehead. She mopped it away with her arm, and strained her eyes on the basketball game.  
  
It was gym class.  
  
"Sakura! Catch!" Tomoyo's voice rang out sharply in the air. She threw the ball over to Sakura.  
  
Sakura's fingers grasped the ball firmly in her hands. She dribbled it, weaving through girls in blue sleeveless tops. Suddenly, Motoko whizzed in front of her, almost stealing the ball. Sakura gritted her teeth, and faced her back towards Motoko, her hands playing with the ball. Then, she shot it to Meiling.  
  
Motoko pursed her lips in annoyance, still guarding Sakura. Sakura broke through Motoko's guard, and ran across to Meiling, who was having difficulty controlling the ball, with two opponents circling her.  
  
"Meiling! Pass it to me!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Meiling looked up, relief crossing her face. She passed the ball over to Sakura. As the ball flew in mid air, Sakura jumped up, hands outstretched. Then, she felt herself losing balance. . .  
  
Sakura fell onto the ground with a loud thud. She felt a sharp pain spreading over her back. She groaned, curling up into a ball. She opened her eyes, only to see Motoko holding the basketball triumphantly, sneering at her.  
  
The girls stopped playing immediately. Their sneakers squeaked as they ran across the clean wooden surface of the floor to Sakura. The gym lapsed into silence.  
  
The teacher seemed to jolt out of her slumber. She blew her whistle frantically, signaled all to stop, and lumbered over to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright? Do you need to go to the sick bay?"  
  
Sakura breathed heavily. The zapping pain was excruciating.  
  
"She fell from quite a height eh?" "Very high. . ." "Wonder how she fell?" "I saw Motoko push her. . ." "And snatched the ball?"  
  
Whispers passed through the girls like a string through beads.  
  
"BEEEEEEEEE!!!" The teacher blew the whistle. "Silence please, girls!"  
  
The girls rolled their eyes. The teacher ignored them.  
  
"Now Sakura, how are you feeling?"  
  
Sakura pressed her eyelids down tightly, as if to stop the pain. She managed to splutter, "I feel fine. . . just. . .need to lie down. . . that's all. . ."  
  
"Right. . .we'll have u sent down to the sick bay. Anyone can help Sakura down to the Sick Bay?" The teacher called out.  
  
Tomoyo raised her hand, "I can!"  
  
Upon seeing Tomoyo's volunteer, Meiling piped up, "Me too!" "Excellent." The teacher clasped her hands in delight. "Come back as soon as you can. I want to know who did this." She narrowed her eyes to Motoko, who gave a careless shrug, and tucked her blonde hair behind her ears.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Sakura. . .careful. . ." Tomoyo's voice tinged with worry as she caught Sakura by the arm.  
  
Meiling held Sakura up by the other. "What IS with that Motoko anyway. . .why is she so against you?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "When I get well, I am so going to kick her ass. I've got enough of this."  
  
"But Sakura, did you offend her or anything?" Tomoyo pushed open the door to the sick bay.  
  
Meilng and Tomoyo both knew the reason why Motoko was crushing on Sakura. They had discussed it before. . .and if they just managed to dig it out of Sakura, it would confirm their suspicions.  
  
"You can tell us, Sakura." Meiling offered gently, stopping the swinging door in time.  
  
"It's. . .nothing really. No need to worry."  
  
Tomoyo guided Sakura to the bed, "Meiling's right Sakura. If you tell us, perhaps we can help you."  
  
The two friends lay Sakura on the white bed. As Sakura laid her back on the gentle mattress, it felt as if a ton of bricks had been heaved up from it. The pain was less now.  
  
"Man, there's no nurse here?" Meiling frowned in disapproval. She eyes surveyed the room. The walls were stripped of colour, there were two brown wooden cabinets by the side, a metal tray on a small table hosting some medical equipment, and finally, a bed by the wall.  
  
"So Sakura, what's up with Motoko?" Tomoyo veered back to the subject.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo pulled two foldable chairs up to Sakura's bed.  
  
Sakura sank her head into the pillow. "It started a few days ago. After school. The Catstar gang approached me, and Motoko threatened to beat me up if I didn't let Syaoran go. I managed to escape by shouting 'car accident'."  
  
Meiling snorted.  
  
"Then today she knocked me down. I mean. . .if you want a guy, do you have to be so obsessive?"  
  
It took a few moments for Tomoyo and Meiling to comprehend what Sakura said.  
  
Meiling broke the silence first. "Hey Sakura. I think you should stop this. . .project. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Yeah Sakura. Motoko can be really ruthless. She has been suspended a few times. . .and she doesn't care. Her father is filthy rich. . .the school needs him." Tomoyo urged.  
  
Sakura felt a pang of disappointment. She thought her friends would stand by her. . .then she could continue writing this article. Right?  
  
No. . .was that what she really wanted? Just to continue to project? Or was there something else.There was something else. . .but. . .  
  
(A/n: DUH! Wake up Sakura!)  
  
"Think about it, Sakura." Meiling clawed her chair away from the bed and folded it up. Tomoyo followed suit.  
  
"Take care Sakura." She smiled, her amethyst eyes revealing concern.  
  
Meiling smiled as she walked out of the door with Tomoyo - or was that a smirk?  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The shrill ringing of the school bell splintered Sakura's sleep. She straightened her back. The nurse had come in earlier, and rubbed Sakura's back with a weird ointment. . .with a strange smell. . .  
  
Amazing. No pain at all.  
  
Sakura shakily stood on her feet and walked out, joining the flow of the students.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Can we talk?" Smooth voice. Coffee-rich, with a hint of a drawl. . .Syaoran.  
  
He came up behind her. Sakura's heartbeat accelerated. She still had not forgotten their intimate moment; it was like a single spot of freckle, stubbornly dotted on the skin.  
  
Syaoran was looking gorgeous, as usual, his amber eyes like honey, melting her immediately. OKAY, HELLO? WAKE UP!  
  
"Eh. . . Uh. . .Hi." She cranked up a smile. Horrid starting. When had she ever felt so nervous, so unsure, before Li Syaoran before? Where was her assured self? Perhaps the day started tooo hectic. Yeah. That was it.  
  
"Come on, I wanna bring you to a special place." He took her hand. Sakura felt a zap of electricity shooting up from her hand all the way to her spine. His hand was so warm. . .  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sakura dreamily stared around. Syaoran had brought her to the beach.  
  
The limousine drove off, its tires crushing against the gravel.  
  
Sakura pulled off her sneakers and socks, sat down, the chilly wind gently caressing her face. She dug her toes into the warm sand, and wriggled them, enjoying the feel of the pristine sand trickling like fine baby powder between them. She tilted her head back, ears twitching to the gentle lapping of the waves.  
  
Syaoran watched her discreetly. He sat down beside her. Sakura's face appeared calm and lifted, as if she were listening to soft guitar music from afar. She was so beautiful. Gawd. . .when did he ever last think of a girl like that?  
  
He could stare at her for the whole day and not feel tired. Her auburn hair swayed in the wind, her skirt lifting ever so slightly. (A/n: eh. . .so very sorry. I forgot to mention Sakura changed out of her gym uniform -_-;)  
  
"The sun's going to set soon." He murmured softly.  
  
Sakura heard him. Okay. . .so what was up? Why did Syaoran bring her to the beach to watch the sunset? Was he sincere?  
  
She sneaked a peek at him.  
  
Syaoran's lanky legs were stretched right in front of him. His body was tilted backwards, hands supporting it. His face was cool and unfluttered, brown hair straying across his eyes. His shoulders were broad, matching his muscular arms. They weren't that muscular like Arnold Schwarzenegger's, but just enough for a girl to notice them.  
  
Syaoran felt Sakura staring at him. He turned his head, only to see Sakura flushing rapidly. He could not help a grin. She was so cute.  
  
"This is one of my favourite places. It just so peaceful. Isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
The sky was beginning to exhibit a splendour of colours. A shy pink began to turn solid at the horizon, following a light blue, and a darker shade of blue backing it up. As the sun descended deeper into the sea, the sky burst into vibrant shades of pink hues.  
  
The sky was like a giant canvas, with beautiful, brilliant colours splattered all over it, it was like an artist was furiously swiping his brush left and right on his canvas. . .  
  
(A/n: I think this should be enough describing of the sunset, eh? Seriously. . .I'm not very good at describing sunsets. -_-;)  
  
"It's beautiful," Sakura whispered.  
  
"We can come here everyday if you like." Syaoran offered.  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality. Why was he being so nice to her? Didn't he know. . .this was all a big show she was putting on? Suddenly, the conversation she had with Meiling and Tomoyo was splayed all over in her head. She couldn't do this. . .she was letting herself fall deeper and deeper into this relationship. . .  
  
"Syaoran, I . . .need to tell you something." Sakura hesitated about confessing.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
Sakura teetered on the edge of telling the truth. She didn't want to end this. No. . .she couldn't. . .  
  
"Hey, you had something to tell me right? You go first." She had escaped it. For now.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran leaned back on the sand, looking at the night pushing the light away. "My aunt just called from Hong Kong. Yesterday night. My mum has cancer."  
  
This news shocked Sakura. She had never heard Syaoran mentioning about his family. . . "I'm so sorry." She bit her lip.  
  
"It isn't much. I've never been close to my mum all these years." Syaoran suddenly sounded very distant.  
  
Was Syaoran serious about Sakura? Why was he revealing all these private stuff to her?  
  
Sakura turned her head towards Syaoran. "I. . .is there anything that can save her?"  
  
"Yeah. My bone marrow."  
  
"Are you going to donate it to her?"  
  
Syaoran put his hands behind his head. "My aunt called because of that. I'm the only one whose bone marrow my mum can accept. According to the lab results."  
  
The sky was darkening.  
  
"What's holding you back?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Nothing. It's just. . .I'm afraid to face her after all these years."  
  
Sakura moved slightly nearer to Syaoran. "It's just your mum, Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah, but, all the expectations she has of me. . ."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura understood. "You have to show her who you are, what you have become. She'll understand."  
  
Syaoran shifted his head towards her. "My family's complicated Sakura. Everyone expects me to be great. It's a lot of pressure. . .going back to Hong Kong."  
  
Sakura gave him a smile. "You're a great guy Syaoran." Excluding all those girls you dumped. . . . . . .  
  
Syaoran sat up, facing Sakura. "You're such a sweet girl. You know that Sakura?" He moved his face nearer to Sakura's.  
  
Sakura's heart thudded. What was he doing? She froze.  
  
The night was already whittling the last rays of sunlight.  
  
And then, she felt Syaoran's lips touching hers. They were soft. Sakura closed her eyes as Syaoran slowly coaxed her mouth open. His breath mingled with hers and felt warm and sweet. Sakura felt Syaoran's tongue lick over hers, and she returned his kiss. Sakura's heart was beginning to thump quickly, and she felt as if she was racing down a roller-coaster.  
  
Syaoran was such an awesome kisser.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/n: So very sorry for the late late late late late late update!! I had SERIOUS writers block. I could only finish this today, when the inspiration suddenly came to me. Wow, NOW I know what they mean by writers block. I'm so sorry guys! Hope this kissing scene makes up for it. . .=D  
  
Ok. . .Syaoran is off to Hong Kong next chapt. And. . .Sakura is bombed. 


End file.
